A Fight That Led to the Truth
by aeoakwendoe
Summary: oneshot. inu and kags get into another fight, but this one causes kags to want to stay home 4good. can inu get kags to change her mind? please read and review! my first fanfic!


!Hey people, this is my first fanfic, so please read and review! On with the story...

"What are you looking at me like that for!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"How would you know what look I'm giving you! You're refusing to even look at me! You always do that when you've been sneaking around!" Kagome yelled, turning away from him.

"So, you saw Kikyo again?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I did see her; do you have a problem with that?" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha's such an idiot." Shippo muttered, taking a bite from his cup of ramen noodles.

"Lady Kikyo is quite a beauty, can't say I really blame Inuyasha," Miroku started.

"But Kikyo and Kagome look exactly alike!" Sango protested.

"Yes, and Kagome is a beauty as well." Miroku had his eyes closed, as though concentrating on the girls' looks, and when he opened them, he was not greeted with a pleasant sight. Sango was glaring at him. "What!"

WHAP! was heard by everyone as Sango hit Miroku in the head with her boomerang.

Kagome tired of fighting with Inuyasha got up and said, "I'm leaving!" She left without saying another word to anyone.

Inuyasha, irritated, got up to go after her. As he caught up with Kagome, he asked her

"Are you upset that I saw Kikyo again?"

She answered, "Yes." Inuyasha could see the tears filling in her eyes.

"Why are you going to cry?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in a puzzled manner.

_This may sound selfish, but..._

"Every time you see her the special bond that we share gets weaker!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know that every time you see Kikyo, the space in your heart for her becomes greater, and the space in your heart for me becomes smaller and smaller!"

_Maybe that is true! _Inuyasha thought to himself. _Every time I see Kikyo, I don't even think about Kagome, it's like she was never with me!_

"Kagome you are right!" Inuyasha responded. " It's like you don't even exist when I'm with her."

"What!" Kagome asked in a depressing manner. "Well if that's the way you feel, then I'm...

I'm going home for GOOD!" she yelled as she ran toward the well! Inuyasha didn't go after her; he was in deep thought about what he had just said.

_Wait that can't be right. I know I loved Kikyo before, but I love Kagome now. Oh shit! _He finally let the words he said to Kagome sink in, he ran to the well, but it was too late, Kagome was already gone.

**3 days later**

Kagome decided that she had to return the shikon shards back to Inuyasha.

_As soon as these are back in his hands I'm going straight back home. And since I'm going there I might as well bring some medical supplies, too. _

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were passing the well, as Kagome arrived. Everyone was happy to see her.

"Hi guys." She said

"What brings you back?" Miroku asked Kagome as they started walking toward Kaede's.

She replied while holding the Shikon shards, "I thought I should bring these back. I brought medical supplies as well. Since you guys are right here," she started, "can take this to Kaede's for me? Kagome gave all the supplies to them and headed back to the well. To her surprise Kagome found Inuyasha standing next to the well. Kagome hid, so Inuyasha could not see her.

'Sniff' Inuyasha thought he smelt Kagome, but he knew that couldn't be possible because he knew she had gone back to her time.

Inuyasha, talking to himself, said, "Kagome I'm sorry, what I said the other day was not how I really felt. The truth is the space in my heart for you is bigger than what it is for Kikyo. My bond with Kikyo will never be broken, and ours will never get weaker, everyday I spend with you our bond gets stronger. I guess what I'm really trying to say is...is that I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE FOREVER!" Kagome ecstatic, went to yell, I love you, back at Inuyasha. Kikyo enraged about what she just heard shoot Kagome in the back with one of her arrows. Inuyasha heard Kagome's cry of pain and rushed to her side.

"Kagome," he yelled as he watched her collapse to the floor.

"Whose there?" Inuyasha yelled. He already knew who it was because of the familiar scent.

"It's me," Kikyo said as she came out of the shadows.

"Why," Inuyasha asked in a fuming manner. "What has she done to you? Except allow me to see you every time I heard that you were hurt!"

"She has stolen the man that I love away from me!" Kikyo replied in a sad manner.

"Kikyo you aren't even of this world anymore!" Inuyasha yelled back. " We had our chance to be together, but since Naraku broke us up, you are of one world, while I'm here in the other. We can never be together for real! I will always love you, Kikyo, but I have realized my true feelings for Kagome... I love her MORE!"

Kikyo dismayed by those last few words of Inuyasha said, "If that is how you really feel, I won't bother you anymore." In the blink of an eye she disappeared.

Kagome had lost a lot of blood while Inuyasha was telling Kikyo off, so he took her back to Kaede's hut, so she could heal. Kaede took a while to get Kagome to stop bleeding. Kaede told Inuyasha that since she lost a lot of blood her chances for living were slim. Inuyasha, with that news, went to Kagome's time to inform her mom, grandpa and little brother of what had happened.

"Inuyasha you need to bring here back here, so she can go to the hospital," Kagome's mom said to Inuyasha as tears fell from her face.

"I can't, if I move her, the wound might open again and she'll lose even more blood!" Inuyasha replied. " I will give you information on her condition every two days. After he finished saying this, he got up to leave to go back to Kagome's side.

"It has been several days and Kagome is still unconscious," Miroku said as he, Sango, and Shippo were eating their lunch.

"Kagome please get better soon, I can't lose you. I won't lose you!" He said as he kissed her sleeping lips.

"Inuyasha," Kagome faint voice replies. "I love you, too!"

"Kagome, you are finally awake," he says as tears roll down his cheeks. "Oh, Kagome I thought I'd never be able to tell directly about how I feel! I love you with all my heart!" He said as he held her in his arms.

Sango and the rest of the gang ran inside the hut to see what all the fuss was about.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he went to give her a big hug.

"Kagome, you are finally awake," Miroku and Sango said together.

"Grandma Kaede, thank you," Kagome said. "Thank you for taking care of me while I was healing."

"I'm not the only one you should thank, Kagome, Inuyasha has been by your side everyday throughout this whole ordeal," Kaede said.

"Inuyasha already knows that I'm thankful to him," Kagome replied.

Kagome and Inuyasha went for a stroll to talk alone. They went back to the god tree, where they first met. They spent over two hours reminiscing about all their adventures together.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started "will you be with me forever? When we finish our journey here, I will use the shikon jewel to become full human and live with you forever!"

"YES !" Kagome shouted happily! "I will be with you forever!" She pronounced as she leapt into his arms and kissed him!

**THE END**


End file.
